


Hold me tight and don't let me go

by lazykiddy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Crying, Fluff, Heartwarming, Hugs, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Kissing, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Lots of kissing, M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sibling Incest, Thor recent pics, Vote Loki - Freeform, lots of hugs, they're babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazykiddy/pseuds/lazykiddy
Summary: "Are we going to see our sun shine on us, brother?" Loki asked, smiling widely.Thor shook his head, laughing, he stopped and looked into the beautiful shiny eyes of his little brother."This is impossible, Loki," The little one looked at him with great confusion, letting his head fall to the side - like a confused kitten. "Because you're my sun!"
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 43





	Hold me tight and don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> So, hum, I decided to write some thorki fluff because why not??  
> Well, I was inspired by those beautiful photos of Thor Love & Thunder
> 
> So yeah!

"Loki?" Thor said, his voice broken, hoarse, and the unbelieving expression, his eyes laying on the ravenette one.

"Hello, brother," He smiled widely, tilting his head. His cheeks were slightly flushed, reddening up with the heat of realisation. 

They were really there. Not even Loki’s third said death could destroy Thor’s hopes. So they were there. Together

The thunderer approached his brother, raising his hands to touch the other’s shoulder, and gathered his eyebrows together, frowning. 

His fear of illusions was still there, after all, and a little touch could be more than enough to confirm that Thor was just dreaming. Perhaps, even having a nightmare. They often came at unknown times.

Thor's suspicious countenance fell apart as soon as his hand successfully rested on his brother’s leathered shoulder, being overcome by an inexplicable joy. Their bodies shook in a syncope, overwhelmed by each other’s presence. 

Little tears of emotion formed in the corner of the eyes of the two gods, who embraced themselves happily, laughing. Loki's horns fell on the ground when Thor pulled his face towards his own with his veiny hands, crashing their lips together – and the trickster did nothing to stop, because he really did miss the taste of his big brother's mouth. They closed their eyes, their faces still humid with tears that continue to stream down their cheeks. One of Thor's hands stroked Loki's hair, playing with the black strands, while the other moved subtly to the boy's waist, pulling and sticking their bodies together.

It was a great mixture of feelings they were sharing. Happiness for being finally together, sadness for being apart for so long, fear that this was just a dream and soon they would wake up alone and writhing in their very own cold mattresses instead of each other’s warm embrace. But at this very moment, it doesn't matter if it’s a dream, an illusion, a nightmare. They are together now and that was all that mattered in the universe.

However, all the emotion that was present between the brothers was broken by a perverted laugh that echoed through the trickster's pink lips. The emerald eyes clashed with the blue ones of the god in front of him, smiling slyly.

"Oh, brother, is that Mjölnir’s handle?" Loki said, while rubbing his palm against Thor's crotch. "Or did you miss me that much?" Another laugh left Loki's mouth, who was silenced by the lips of his brothers who crashed with his own, pulling his ebony strands.

"Don’t you dare ruin this, you little brat," He snarled in the middle of the kiss, biting Loki's lower lip to help silence him.

The little shit let out a muffled moan and this was Thor's turn to laugh – which made Loki turn your face away a little to look into your eyes and pout at his brother. Thor lifted both of his hands to hold the ravenette boy's face, stroking Loki's cheek with a thumb and making him flush with the sudden act of affection. Even though he knew his little brother detested such demonstrations, the only one who was allowed to touch his body was Thor - and only Thor.

Even laughing and being happy to have his love by his side, Thor felt remorse for his last words to Loki for being 'You're really the worst, brother' and was unable to save him from the clutches of the monsters that extinguished his stars and turned him into a nightmare. After that, Thor promised it would be their nightmare.

"Are we going to see our sun shine on us, brother?" Loki asked, smiling widely.

Thor shook his head, laughing, he stopped and looked into the beautiful shiny eyes of his little brother.

"This is impossible, Loki," The little one looked at him with great confusion, letting his head fall to the side - like a confused kitten. "Because you're my sun!"

Loki opened his eyes wide, his face taking on a fiery red color. The ravenette turned its head to the side, mouthing 'Your idiot!' making Thor laugh at his reaction, pulling him into another hug, this time, lifting him off the floor and giving him another seal on his lips.

"I love you, Loki" Thor whispered, nuzzling in the curve of Loki's neck.

"I love you too, you moron," 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Sorry for my shitty English and bye!! 💕💖


End file.
